


out of the blue

by Honeyduker



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU that no one asked for, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyduker/pseuds/Honeyduker
Summary: Can you believe that a kid could be created between these two and yet, they continue to be in denial about their love.You best believe it, 'cause it's more likely than you think.In which life and love can be both incredibly complicated and stupidly simple at the same time, but we all know that already.au kidfic no one asked for, pray Shion has more brain cells than his parents 2k20
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	out of the blue

Shinji leaned against the kitchen counter at the back of the Urahara Shouten, swirling his mug of coffee without taking a sip, blinking at the heat of the hot liquid as it rose to his face. He watched silently as Hiyori knelt on the old creaky floorboard in front of the fridge, fussing over the small child with the shock of fuzzy electric blond hair and round cheeks that reminded Shinji somewhat of freshly steamed nikuman. Said small child had managed to get his little monkey hands on a whole block of butter, take a tiny little bite out of it (if the barely-there teeth marks of a child who barely just had teeth was anything to go by), smear it all over his clothes, and then drop it on the floor, where it had time to melt before anyone found his buttery mischief.

Nice.

He was not envious that Hiyori was now sighing and lovingly chiding the gremlin, who tried to loop his arms around Hiyori's neck the moment she dropped down to his height. Nope, that wasn't the word to describe the whirlwind of emotions in his gut at all.

"Shion!" Hiyori chided, gently removing his arms off her shoulders and holding him a few inches away from her. "You'll get butter over me too! You can't just hug your way out of this one."

With that, she shot a glare at Shinji, and clicked her tongue. Shinji raised an eyebrow as their eyes met, as though to ask _why are you looking at me?_ and Hiyori sighed, breaking her gaze. "Stay put," Hiyori waggled a finger at Shion, "Don't go and find other ways to give yourself cardiac arrest."

With that, Hiyori drew herself up, and padded out of the kitchen, hollering at Kisuke for more paper towels.

Shinji didn't know if he would ever recover from his shock that Hiyori had a child now. She was a mother. And she was rolling with the punches. It wasn't like she had fundamentally _changed_ as a person, but this was a side of her that not even he had really seen before. She is as fierce and protective as she ever was, but perhaps to Shion she was more patient, more measured, more worldly. The first time he found out about Shion's existence, Shion was still an infant. Nothing could throw Shinji's world off-kilter quite like Hiyori herself could, let alone Hiyori with a _child_. Who the father of the child was, Hiyori refused to tell him. The row they had over this left him unable and afraid to see her until he was capable of logical thought again, besides the initial knee-jerk kick in the gut of self-hatred, that he had left her, and she had forsaken him, and the rift between them was irreparable now with a little brown eyed, sparky blond baby as the cherry on top.

He hated himself, he really did. He still cringes when he thinks about how he tore open the door of Kisuke's storefront one sweltering lazy afternoon, disrupting the serene buzzing of cicada on trees and cats yowling in the shade, demanding to know if Kisuke knew about Hiyori and Shion, and if Kisuke knew who the father was. If Kisuke _was_ the father. Kisuke had laughed and laughed until he couldn't breathe, the son of a bitch, and Yoruichi had slapped Shinji across the face, etching three clean claw marks across his left cheek. Those cat slaps were not to be trifled with. And these people were supposed to be his friends.

All things considered, Shinji conceded it was true that Kisuke was a very unlikely candidate for Shion's father, for a multitude of reasons. It was also highly unlikely Hiyori would take another lover that wasn't _him_ , even after all that happened, it just- Shinji didn't really want to consider that possibility. It may be his arrogance, it may be his pride, it may be because any alternative would be painfully unacceptable to him. And yet, the uncertainty remained, because why- why now, if he was Shion's father, was Hiyori refusing to acknowledge this? Perhaps she really did want him out of her life.

Shinji sighed, these thoughts weighing on him as he watched Shion look around the kitchen, then wrinkle his tiny little nose and grimace as one of his socked feet stepped in a puddle of water. Shinji's eyes widened and his breath caught, as the thought occurred to him that he may be witnessing the first time baby Shion experiences the despair of "wet socks". Something inside of Shinji lit up, incandescent and satisfied. He felt a little bit like that block of melted butter.

Maybe he was starting to get a little attached to the little goblin, his child or no.

Shion furrowed his brow, stamping his tiny foot on the creaky floorboard, as though stamping his feet further into the wet patch would make the water go away. His sock only got more wet, and Shion visibly bristled. Shinji snorted into his coffee. The kid wasn't _wrong_ that dabbing at the water would it make the wet patch disappear, he seemed to be an observant child and picked up the idea from watching Hiyori dab away at the mess earlier.

Shinji set down the coffee mug, and bent over, sweeping the tiny boy into his arms in one swift, fluid motion. Shion made a surprised squeak, before latching onto Shinji's tie in an effort to stabilize himself.

"Woah woah, no need to finish your mama's work of strangling me for her," Shinji jested, hoisting Shion up a little so that the boy could loop his arms around Shinji's neck instead, before moving to gently tug Shion's wet sock off his foot. He wrapped Shion's cold little feet in one hand, using his other arm to support Shion's small body, and noticed Shion staring at him, quite intently, rosy pink cheeks puffed up into a pout. Stormy brown eyes owlishly met a set of larger stormy brown eyes, and Shinji was unable to stop the slow, gentle grin spreading over his features, even as he bit down on his lower lip in attempt to control himself. He could feel the small but steady presence of Shion's inchoate reiatsu reach out for him, rolling through his small body gently like clouds. This kid was going to be a real force of nature, Shinji could feel it.

Hiyori took in the sight of the two of them, Shion nestled comfortably in the crook of Shinji's arm, their noses almost touching; Shion's sparky blonde hair was gradually getting darker to match Shinji's shade. Ah, how she had hoped Shion would stay looking more like her for a little longer. At the start, she had been deeply, deeply wounded that Shinji still chose to go back _there_ , after all this time; and then, once Shion came into her life, she was taken aback at the ferocious intensity, the audacity with which Shinji demanded from her the identity of Shion's father. As though he thought she would so easily allow just anyone to be with her in that way, in Shinji's absence. As though their history, their friendship, everything between them was all nothing to him. Perhaps he was asking for a confirmation of an _out_ , of whatever this thing was that had been going on between them. She would give it to him, if it was what he wanted. _His father's identity is not your fucking business_ , she had seethed back icily. Now she was not so sure if this was what he wanted after all. Maybe she had it wrong, maybe she had been in too much pain at the time to be fair. Maybe they were both wrong.

"What are you smirking about, Hage Shinji," Hiyori's voice cut through their silent stare down.

"Nothing~" Shinji lilted back in response. "Your little guy stepped in some water, or maybe butter... he's not too happy."

Hiyori eyed the lone sock on the kitchen bench, and sighed. "You know, he threw a tantrum this morning because I tried to put a pair of bunny socks on him... and he didn't like those. I think he likes those fox-patterned ones more." She tossed a used paper towel into the bin that was tucked against the wall, then glared vehemently at Shinji. "For someone who cares about his clothes so much, maybe he should be careful about not getting butter all over it."

Shinji didn't know at this point if Hiyori was talking about himself or Shion. He looked down at Shion, who was idly picking at Shinji's tie, again.

Hiyori walked up to Shion, and gently pinched his soft cheek. Shion tried to smile sheepishly, as though he had accepted that he had done goofed.

"Ah, I wanna pinch..." Shinji murmured, raising his hand to Shion's other cheek and giving it a few test prods, before committing to a gentle squish. "Mmm, like mochi."

Shion blinked, bemused by the actions of the adults surrounding him. He had given up squirming, and just stayed very, very, still.

"Uh hello?" Kisuke's knuckles rapped on the corner of the kitchen bench top. "Do I need to call CPS?" He had the expression of a man who knew entirely too much and derived immense joy from saying very little.

Shion petulantly shook his head at that moment, deciding he'd had enough of the mochi treatment.

Shinji laughed. "Kiddo says naw."

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hope everyone's doing alright this year.
> 
> I was going to write a dirty pwp but then my brain skipped to the possible consequences of any such pwp : )
> 
> The title is Out of the Blue but it originated from the Chinese saying 青出于蓝而胜于蓝, which means something like "Indigo blue is extracted from the indigo plant, but is bluer than the plant it comes from." 
> 
> I love these three blonde idiots + one fierce kitty. Hope you guys enjoy, guess this fic is fuzzier than I expected it to be. I may make it a collection of sorts if the inspiration for me to write this au hits again.
> 
> doodles of (older) Shion, because i've had ideas of this kid for a while, though he is still very much a WIP of sorts.  
> https://imgur.com/huBiwFR  
> https://imgur.com/a/ZXCOMIL


End file.
